Liebe und andere Unfälle
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Wegen eines Unfalles muss Samantha eine Zeitreise machen, dabei trifft sie ihren größten Feind... Was würdest du tun? Dich doch nicht in ihn verlieben... oder? ABGESCHLOSSEN


**Liebe und andere Unfälle**

Prolog

Hastig rannte Samantha durch die Gassen von London. Es war eine dunkle und düstere Nacht und die junge Hexe war gerade auf den Weg zurück ins Hauptquartier. Sam warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter, aber sie konnte nur einen dunklen Schatten erkennen, welcher sich um die Straßenecke auf sie zu bewegte.

Wie haben sie es nur herausgefunden, fragte sich die junge Frau zum wiederholten Male. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie irgendwelche Todesser auf ihren Aufträgen begleitet. Na ja nur dass niemand weißt, dass sie dabei ist. Sam wollte doch nur Unschuldige vor einen schrecklichen Tode bewahren.

So wie sonst auch, ist Samantha den Todessern hinterher geschlichen und hat versucht zu verhindern, dass sie jemanden töten. Aber plötzlich hat sie jemand von ihnen umgedreht und Samantha angestarrt, obwohl er sie gar nicht sehen sollte, da Sam sich komplett unsichtbar machen kann. Er hat den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und ein paar Wörter gemurmelt. Nur hat die junge Frau nicht darauf gewartet den Zauber zu sehen, sondern ist umgedreht und weg gerannt. Leise konnte sie hören, wie der Todesser den anderen etwas zu rief. Ab jetzt kann sich Samantha wohl abschminken, dass sie die Todesser weiter vom Töten abhalten kann.

Keuchend bog Sam auf den Grimauldplatz ein. Seit Voldemort vor etwa einem Jahr wieder zurück gekehrt ist, traf sich der Orden des Phönix wieder um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort richtig Fuß fassen kann. Und Sam war eine der neusten Mitglieder, ebenso wie ihre Freundin Nympradora Tonks. Nur im Gegensatz zu Tonks machten Sam manchmal auch Dinge, welche sie eigentlich nicht machen sollte. Diese Sache war eine davon. Die junge Hexe kam ganz nach ihren Vater, welcher den Orden bei ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort gegründet hat.

Es war ihr Glück, dass die Todesser das Hauptquartier nicht sehen konnten. Schnell hastete sie die Stufen zum Hauptquartier hoch und zog die Tür, welche dort nur für Eingeweihte erschien, auf noch bevor sich das Haus ganz aufgeblasen hatte. Seufzend schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und durchquerte die Eingangshalle.

"Hallo! Jemand da?!" rief sie nach oben. Die junge Frau scherte sich nicht darum, dass Sirius Mutter wieder zum schreien anfing. Mit einen Wink ihrer Hand schloss sich der Vorhang wieder und die Frau verstummte. Von oben kam Remus herunter. "Hy Samantha" begrüßte er sie. "Du siehst irgendwie fertig aus!"

"Ach es ist nichts!" winkte sie ab, denn niemand wusste etwas von der Sache, dass sie unschuldige Opfer vor dem Tode bewahren will. Zusammen mit Remus ging Sam in die Küche. Dort traf sie auf weitere Mitglieder des Ordens. Ihr beste Freundin Tonks saß am Tisch und trank einen Tee. Sam lies sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen, beschwor ein Tasse aus dem Nichts herauf und schenkte sich ebenfalls einen Tee aus der Kanne, welche am Tisch stand, ein. "Wo warst du?" fragte Tonks nach einer kurzen Begrüßung. Aber Samantha hatte nicht wirklich vor, darauf zu antworten. "Unterwegs" sagte sie einfach und blickte dann zu den Kamin hinüber. Es brannte kein Feuer, dann ist ja kein Wunder warum es so kalt ist. "Du hast es schon wieder gemacht!" murmelte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wenn schon" erwiderte Sam unwirsch und grinste zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Natürlich wusste sie von ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen, aber sie war auch die einzige. "Was gemacht?" mischte sich nun Remus ein. Sam schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihre lange dunkelbraunen Haar herumflogen, aber Tonks blickte zu Remus und sagte "Sam hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt Unschuldige retten zu wollen!" Bisher hatte Tonks eigentlich niemanden davon erzählt, aber sie steht auf Remus und außerdem ist es jetzt egal, denn sie kann es so oder so nicht mehr machen. "Wie bitte?" stieß Remus ungläubig hervor. "Was?" meinte Sam trotzig. "Ich hab doch nur ein paar Todesser verfolgt und versucht sie am Töten zu hindern!"

"Du hättest getötet werden können" erwiderte Remus.

"Wenn ich es nicht gemacht hätte, dann wären viele Unschuldige gestorben ... Was glaubt ihr eigentlich warum bisher noch niemand gestorben ist... Meint ihr etwa die Tatsache, dass Voldemort unentdeckt bleiben möchte, hält Todesser vom Töten ab!"

Damit hatte sie Tonks und Remus jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Die Tür ging auf und Sirius gefolgt von Kingsley und Moody kamen herein. "Hey Sam, was gibts neues?" frage Sirius als es ich neben Samantha hinsetzt. Die junge Hexe lächelte ihn an und meinte "Ach nichts..." Aber Remus unterbricht die junge Hexe und meint "Samantha versucht, wiedermal Heldin zu spielen!" Kingsley meinte "Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Der Auror mit der tiefen beruhigen Stimme war ihre Partner bei der Arbeit und er kannte ihre Neigung allen helfen zu müssen. Sam grinste ihren Partner an und meinte sarkastisch "Ich hab doch noch nie etwas angestellt!" Diese Bemerkung löste einigen an Gelächter aus. Auch wenn die Meisten von ihrer Aktionen von Samantha geheim gehalten werden, wusste die anderen doch genug um zu wissen, dass die junge Hexe wiedermal jemanden retten wollte.

Bevor auch nur irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte ein silbernes Wesen in der Küche auf. Abrupt endete das Gelächter und alle starrte der silbernen Patronus, welcher die Form einer Hirschkuh hatte an. Die Hirschkuh fing mit der Stimme von Severus Snape zu sprechen an. "Potter ist in der Mysteriumsabteilung! Der dunkle Lord hat ihr hingelockt! Er glaubt sie hätten Black gefangen!"

Der Patronus löste sich auf und in der Küche herrschte plötzlich Ausbruchsstimmung. "Wir müssen dort hin!" meinte Moody und verlies die Küche. Alle folgten ihm. In der Eingangshalle drehte er sich um und meinte zu Sirius "Du solltest bleiben und Albus sagen was los ist, wenn er kommt" Aber Sirius entgegnete aufbrausend "Ich bleib ganz sicher nicht hier!"

"Aber jemand muss hier bleiben und es Daddy sagen!" warf Samantha ein und schaute in die Runde. Aber wer? Sirius drehte sich und rief "Kreacher!" Und so wurde dem Hauselfen die Aufgabe hinterlassen Albus Dumbledore alles zu sagen.

Sie alle apparierten ins Ministerium. Sie brauchten nicht lange um in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen. Zuerst kamen sie in den dunklen runden Raum. Moody steuerte zielstrebig auf eine der Türen zu und öffnete sie. In diesen Augenblick hörten sie jemanden schreien. Sie rannten durch die Halle mit den nun zerstörten Stundengläser, vorbei an einen Zauberer mit Babykopf und stürmten mit Karacho in einen weiteren Raum. Dieser Raum war größer als der erste, schwach beleuchtet und rechteckig. Sie standen in der obersten der nach unten abfallenden Steinbänken.

Harry stand unten neben einen steinernen Bogen. Ein Freund war bei ihm. Die Todesser drehten sich zu ihnen um. Sam hob den Zauberstab und lies einen Schockzauber auf die Todesser hinunter fallen. Dann rannte die junge Hexe die Treppe hinunter und stürzte sich in den Kampf.

Zwei der Todesser drehten sich zu ihr um. Der eine meinte plötzlich "Hab dich schon irgendwo mal gesehen?"

"Das glaub ich kaum ... Ich steh nicht auf die Gesselschaft von Todessern." Damit schickte Sam einen der Todesser einen Fluch, welcher aber leider daneben ging. "Doch, bist du nicht die Kleine die immer versucht die Muggel zu retten" meinte nun der andere und versuchte Sam einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, aber sie war schneller und beschwor ein Schutzschild. Die junge Hexe wich zurück und schickte eine Fluch zu den Todessern hinüber. Dieser wurde abgelockt.

Immer weiter wich Samantha zurück bis sie schließlich an die Wand stieß. Nun musste Sam einsehen, dass sie sich doch nicht immer so gut versteckt hatte, wie sie dachte. Nun meinte der erste Todesser "Du bist deinem Todeskommando heute entkommen... was?"

Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Todesser von vorhin waren für sie bestimmt gewesen und nicht für irgendeinen Muggel. Und jetzt saß sie in der Klemme. Aus letzten Ausweg versuchte sie sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu apparierten. Im selben Augenblick hoben die beiden Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen "Avada Kedavra".

Es gab einen lauten Knall, etwas helles grünes Licht und jede Menge aufgewirbelten Staub, so dass sich alle zu ihnen umdrehten. Die zwei Todesser wurden durch die Halle geschleudert und rissen beinahe Dumbledore mit, welcher die Stufen herunter eilte. Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, war Samantha verschwunden.

Also etwas ist nur sicher: Apparieren und der Todesfluch passen nicht zusammen!

Kapitel 1

Eine Reise zurück in der Zeit ... weit zurück

Hart schlug die junge Frau auf den Boden auf. Einige Minuten blieb sie liegen, bevor sie versuchte sich zu bewegen. "Au!" stöhnte Samantha und richtete sich auf. "Mir tut alles weh!" murmelte sie leise und sah sich dann um. So weit sie bei dieser Dunkelheit sagen konnte, war sie in eine Art Korridor. "Lumus" flüsterte sie leise und Licht strömte aus der Spitze ihren Zauberstabes. Der Gang lag lang und düster vor ihr. Die junge Hexe ging einige Schritte und besah dabei die Bilder, welche den Gang säumten. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann müsste ich eigentlich in Hogwarts sein, dachte die junge Frau und bog um die nächste Ecke. Dieser Korridor kam ihr bekannt vor und bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Schnell ging sie einige Schritte weiter. Hier lag das Büro ihrer Mutter, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter im St. Mungos war, weil sie fünf Schockzauber in die Brust bekommen hatte, aber sie konnte immerhin ihren Kamin benutzen und ins Ministerium zurückkehren.

Enthusiastisch riss die Tür auf und betrat den Raum. Gerade wollte sie zum Kamin gehen als sie jemanden sah. Es saß ein Mann hinter den Schreibtisch, welcher sie mit druchdringenden, blauen Augen ansah. Aber das kann nicht sein. Er war doch im Ministerium. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er freundlich, aber überrascht. He, was geht hier vor!

Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass ihr Vater anders aussah. Irgendwie jünger. "Sorry!" meinte Samantha und sah ihren Vater an. "Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, welches Jahr wir schreiben!" Es war ihr gleich alles irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen, aber jetzt muss sie Gewissheit haben. "1943" antwortet er langsam. Also doch... ich habe eine Zeitreise gemacht, war ihr erster Gedanken. Wie komm ich jetzt zurück?

"Wer sind sie und woher kommen sie?" hinterfragte Daddy schließlich misstrauisch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich sagen sollte, so beschloss ich kurzer Hand die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Mein Name ist Samantha Dumbledore und ich komme aus der Zukunft!" antwortete ich leise und grinste ihn verlegen an. Was sagt man zu seinen Vater, wenn man ihn in dessen Vergangenheit trifft?

Dumbledore blickte sie verwirrt an. "Ich weiß von deiner Schwester Ariana... Ich kenne die ganze Geschichte ... Ich bin schließlich deine Tochter!" versuchte Sam ihre Aussage zu beweisen.

"Was ... machst du hier?" wollte er schließlich wissen. Aber Sam konnte nur betrübt den Kopf schütteln und sagen "Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Dann erzählte sie ihm, dass sie Aurorin sei und dass sie gerade in einen Kampf gesteckt hat. Auch erzählt sie, dass sich ihre Gegner in der Überzahl waren, wollte sie sich aus der Gefahrenzone apparieren, aber sie wurde von zwei Flüchen getroffen. "Ja und dann war ich hier!" endete sie und seufzte. Nur alles Nähere lies sie aus, da sie die Zukunft ja nicht verraten sollte.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie ich wieder zurück kann!" fragte sie ihren Vater hoffnungsvoll, aber dieser musste ihr leider sagen, dass er es selbst nicht wusste aber eine Vermutung hatte. "Ich glaube, du kehrst von alleine in deine Zeit zurück, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist" teilte er ihr mit.

"Und was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit machen?" fragte ich bestürzt. Daddy grinste mich an und meinte "Erkunde die Zeit, finde Freunde!" War ja klar, dass er das vorschlagen würde. Zum Glück bin ich genau so neugierig wie ich.

"Morgen fängt, dass neue Schuljahr an und ich denke es ist am Einfachsten, wenn du wieder hier zu Schule gehst!" meint er und blickt sie von oben bis unten an. "Ja ich glaube du dürftest aus 17 druchgehen!" Manchmal war es richtig nervig, wenn man so jung aussieht. "Du hast ja recht!" stimmte Sam ihren Vater zu. Dieser stand auf und meinte "So jetzt müssen wir es nur noch den Schulleiter begreiflich machen.!" Er nahm ein leeres Blatt von seinen Schreibtisch und begann darauf los zu kritzeln. "Das dürfte genügen!" murmelte er. "Was hast du vor?" wollte seine Tochter wissen. "Ich wäre nicht dafür Armando Dippet die Wahrheit zu sagen!"

Samantha grinste ihren Vater an. Ja, so kannte sie ihm. Die junge Hexe wusste, dass ihr Vater nicht wirklich viel für den jetzigen Schulleiter übrig hatte. Zusammen verließen sie sein Büro und wanderten durch die Gänge zum Büro des Schulleiters. Auf den Weg dorthin fragte Dumbledore Sam nach ihrer Mutter, aber die junge Hexe erzählte nichts. Es sollte doch eine Überraschung für ihn sein.

Ihr Vater nannte das Passwort "Phönixfeder" und führte sie nach oben. Er klopfte an die Tür und trat dann ein. "Schulleiter... die Austauschschülerin ist angekommen!" meinte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, so als würde Dippet es wissen müssen. Dieser aber blickte nur verwirrte auf und wiederholte "Austauschschülerin?"

"Ja sie wissen schon, die Austauschschülerin aus Amerika" teilte er ihm mit und fügte hinzu "Sie haben mich vor Wochen gebeten, dass ihr die Bestätigung schickte, dass sie kommen kann!"

Es schien als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen, was er gar nicht wissen konnte. Jetzt weiß ich zumindest warum Dippet nur mehr wenige Jahre Schulleiter ist.

Dumbledore reichte ihn das Blatt, dass er in seine Büro geschrieben hat. Dippet überflog es kurz und sah dann auf. "Sie sind demnach Samantha Masters?" Ich nickte und fügte hinzu "Eigentlich sollte ich erst morgen mit den andern kommen, aber es gab keinen späteren Flug hier her." Alle beide schauten sie verwirrt an. Schmunzelnd erklärte sie "Ich bin in einen Flugzeug gekommen... Das sind die Dinger die Muggel zum fliegen benutzen... Meine Eltern sind Muggel und sie misstrauen den magischen Methoden der Reise!"

Mein Vater nickte und meinte dann "Wir sollte ihr Haus gleich heute bestimmen, damit sie sich dann hinlegen gehen kann!" Bevor es aber dazu kam, entschuldigte sich Dippet noch wortreich dafür, dass er vergesslich ist. Aber dann holte er den sprechenden Hut von seine Regal und setzte ihn mir auf. "Huh... hat das Schuljahr schon begonnen?" fragte die Stimme des Hutes in ihren Ohr. Sam klärte ihn über ihre Situation auf und bat ihn doch bitte ihr Haus zu bestimmten. Gerade erzählte der Hut ihr von den Häusern und den Eigenschaften und überlegte wo er sie hinstecken sollte. Er schwankte zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Plötzlich kam Sam ein hervorragender Gedanke. "Du Hut... Ich würde gerne nach Slytherin... Weißt du ich komm noch mal auf diese Schule und komm, dann nach Gryffindor... Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit haben, dann würde ich gerne mal die Gegenseite kennen lernen... Slytherin und Gryffindor sind doch Rivalen?"

Der Hut überdachte ihren Vorschlag und rief schließlich"SLYTHERIN" Sam bedankte sich noch beim Hut und nahm ihn dann ab.

Ihr Vater schaute sie etwas misstrauisch an und meinte dann, aber mir ihr zu Professor Slughorn zu gehen, welcher der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Damit verlassen sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

Auf den Weg zu Professor Slughorn erklärte Sam ihren Vater, warum sie nach Slytherin wollte bzw. warum sie dorthin gekommen ist.

Es dauerte lange bis sie Slughorn aus seinen Bett geklopft (im Sinne von an die Tür klopfen) hatten. Dann aber nannte er Sam, dass Passwort vom Gemeinschaftsraum nämlich "Thestral" und zeigte ihr wo sich der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Schon bald danach lag Sam in ihren Bett und dachte an die Vergangenheit. Wen sie wohl kennenlernen wird?

Kapitel 2

So lernen wir uns kennen

Als Samantha an diesen Tag aufwachte war der Tag schon weit fortgeschritten. Am Fuße ihres Bettes konnte sie eine Koffer sehen. Sie öffnete ihn und fand ein paar Schuluniformen, sowie die Bücher, die sie brauchte. Da hat jemand schon vorher gewusst, dass ich komme. Sam hatte so eine Ahnung wer das sein konnte, manchmal möchte sie wirklich wissen, woher ihr Vater das alles weiß.

Aber dann viel ihr Blick auf ihr Armbanduhr und sie bekam einen leichten Schock. Es ist schon fast zwei. Da hat sie nicht nur das Frühstück sondern auch das Mittagessen verpasst. Da die junge Hexe aber Hunger hatte, wollte sie sich was zu Essen auftreiben. Nach einen kurzen Besuch im Bad, machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sich nichts wirklich verändern wird. Immer noch die gleichen Bilder auf den Wänden und immer noch die gleichen Geister, das viel ihr auf als Peeves und Nick an ihr vorbei schwebten.

Sam wurde freundlich von den Hauselfen begrüßt und sie setzte sich zu ihnen um hier zu essen. Eigentlich wollte sie noch bleiben als sie fertig gegessen, aber sie wollte die Elfen nicht vom Arbeit abhalten und so stieg sie hoch in die Bücherei um nach ein paar Romanen zu sehen, von denen es in der Hogwartsbibliothek nur sehr wenige gab.

Die ganze Zeit bis zu Feier am Abend verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek. Unter anderem half sie auch der Bibliothekarin Madam Sullivan ein paar Bücher ein zuordnen. Erst als Madam Sullivan meinte sie würde noch zu spät kommen, verlies sie die Bücherei. Stieg zu ihren Schlafsaal hinunter und zog sich ihren Schulumhang an, mal wieder. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sam war nicht die Erste in der Halle, aber eine von den ersten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Halle gefüllte hatte, aber dabei fiel Sam wieder auf, wie wenig sich in den nächsten Jahren eigentlich ändern wird. Abgesehen von den Lehrern schien noch alles gleich.

Nach den Einteilung den Erstklässler wurde sie plötzlich angesprochen. "Hey du, wer bist du?" rief jemand über den Tisch. Es war ein Junge. Sam drehte sich um und blickte in die unglaublichen eisblauen Augen eines jungen Mannes. Es war als würde die Zeit still stehen. In ihren Bauch tanzte eine Horde von Schmetterlingen und ihr Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Unwillig wandte sie sich ab und sagte "Ich bin Samantha Masters, Austauschschülerin aus Amerika!"

"Warum warst du nicht bei der Auswahl?" fragte der Junge. Auch auf diese Frage hatte sie eine Antwort. "Ich bin gestern schon angekommen, darum wurde das Haus gestern bestimmt!"

"Und du bist?" fügte sie hinzu. "Tom Riddle" meinte er einfach und wandte sich dann dem Essen zu, welches gerade vor ihr erschienen ist.

So habe ich also Voldemort kennen gelernt. Was sollte das? Warum reagiere ich so in seiner Gegenwart? fragte sich die junge Hexe, als sie wieder unterbrochen wurde. Diesmal von einem Mädchen. "Hy ich bin Lisa Ryan... In welcher Klasse bist du?" "Oh.. ich bin in der 7." erwiderte sie einfach. "Super wir auch!" sagte ein anderes Mädchen. "Ich bin übrigens Natalie Silver!"

"Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!" meinte Samantha ehrlich. "Von was für einer Schule kommst du?" fragte dann plötzlich wieder der Junge von früher. Einen Augenblick schien Sam keine Ahnung zu haben, was sie sagen sollte. "Phönix!" sagte Samantha langsam und hoffte, dass sich der Name nicht allzu abgedroschen anhört. "Lernt man dort nicht auch stablose Magie?" hinterfragte er dann plötzlich. Samantha nickte bloß und war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben froh, dass sie damals stablose Magie gelernt hat. "Kannst du es mir bei bringen?" wollte er wissen.

Samantha hielt das eigentlich nicht für eine gute Idee, besonders wenn sie so in seiner Gegenwart reagiert. Zum Glück wurde Samantha eine Antwort erspart, denn Lisa fuhr Tom an. "Lass sie sich doch erstmal eingewöhnen, bevor du sie mit deinen Fragen nervst!"

Dann wandte sie sich an Samantha und sagte "Lass dich bloß zu nichts von ihm zwingen, er ist nur etwas überheblich da die meisten aus diesem Haus nach seiner Pfeife tanzen!" Samantha nickte nur und beobachtete den hübschen Jungen mit den eisblauen Augen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie das Esser beendet und das Fest ging dem Ende zu. Samantha fragte ihre neuen Freundinnen nach den Schulalltag und den Lehrern aus. Die einzige wirklich nützliche Information, welche sie bekam ist, dass sie Professort Binns der langweiligste Professor von allen ist.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Samantha ging sofort hoch in den Schlafsaal zusammen mit Lisa und Natalie. Hier lernte sie auch die restlichen Mädchen des Jahrgangs kennen. Chantal und Sally waren, aber laut Lisa, richtige Zicken.

Kapitel 3

Der erste Schultag

Das Erste was Samantha auffiel als sie am Montag die Augen auf schlug, war das die Slytherin nicht so dramatisch anders war, als die Leute aus andern Häusern. Es wurde genauso herumgealbert und herumgestritten wie in anderen Häusern. Nur Samantha wurde für ihre Verhältnisse viel zu früh geweckt. Es war Natalie, welche ihr ein Kissen an den Kopf warf und rief "Hey du Schlafmütze ... raus aus den Federn!" Widerwillig öffnete Sam die Augen und starrte den grünen Baldahin an. Eigentlich müsste sie es ja gewöhnt sein, so früh aufzustehen, da es ja bei ihrer Arbeit auch nicht anders ist, aber eigentlich war sie schon immer ein Langschläfer. "Ich will nicht!" murrte sie und drehte sich um. Aber ihre Freundinnen ließen ihr natürlich keine Minute Schlaf mehr. Mit einen Ruck zogen sie Sam die Decke weg und die junge Hexe stand dann doch langsam auf. Dabei zupfte sie ihren blauen Teddypyjama zurecht. "Ihr seid so etwas von fies, wisst ihr dass!"

Immer noch murrend zog sich Sam an und folgte ihren Freundinnen gähnend zum Frühstück. Als sie am Slytherintisch ankam, bemerkte Sam als erstes das Tom schon da war. Statt einer Begrüßung gähnte sie ihre Klassenkameraden an und setzte sich, wo sie aussah als würde sie eigentlich noch schlafen. Da Sam eigentlich nie frühstückt, nahm sie sich nur eine Tasse Tee und ein Stück bloßen Toast. Der junge Hexe war kalt, wie immer wenn sie zu früh aufstehen musste.

"Du siehst irgendwie müde aus!" stellte Tom fest und schmunzelte sie über seine Teetasse hinweg an. "Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen!" erwiderte sie darauf hin schläfrig und streckte sich etwas. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es erst ach ist. "Hey Leute es ist erst Acht... Wir haben noch eine Stunde bis der Unterricht beginnt... Also in Phönix bin ich immer nur eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn aufgestanden!" beschwerte sie sich bei ihren Freunden, aber alle lächelten sie nur an.

Einige Minuten beobachtete sie die anderen stumm beim Essen. Dann aber steht sie auf und sagt "Ich geh kurz nach draußen, vielleicht wach ich dann auf!" Langsam verlies sie die Halle. "Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht und pass auf dass du nicht daneben ein schläfst!" rief Lisa ihr hinterher. Sam winkte nur kurz zurück und verlies dann die Halle.

Langsam ging sie zum See hinunter und stellte sich an dessen Ufer. Es hat sich alles so gar nicht verändert. Obwohl sie eigentlich gerade erst im Bad gewesen ist, hockte sie sich in und spritzte sich etwas von den eiskalten Seewasser ins Gesicht. Geholfen hatte es nicht wirklich, denn sie war immer noch müde, aber wenigstens hatte sie nicht mehr das Gefühl gleich einschlafen zu müssen.

Samantha beobachtete gerade ein paar Vögel am anderen Ende des Sees als sie von hinten jemand rief. Die junge Hexe drehte sich um und sah Tom auf sie zu kommen. "Was dagegen, wenn ich dir kurz Gesellschaft leiste?" Sam schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und schaute wieder zu den Vögeln hin, welche jetzt aber weg waren. "Du hast etwas verpasst!" meinte Tom plötzlich. "Ach was, habt ich noch weiter lustig über mich gemacht!" erwiderte Sam trocken, obwohl sie es selbst ausgesprochen witzig fand, dass sie so eine Schlafmütze ist. Aber Tom schüttelte den Kopf und meinte "Nein, dass mein ich nicht!" Samantha schaute zu Tom mit undefinierbaren Blick an und dachte, also haben sie sich doch über mich lustig gemacht. Als sie nicht erwiderte meinte Tom "Zu Halloween gibt es einen Ball, alle müssen verkleidet sein!" Das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit. So etwas hat es zu Samanthas Zeit nicht gegeben. Aber Samantha machte sich nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber, denn sie befürchtet in zwei Monaten schon längst wieder zu Hause zu sein. "Das ist toll!" sagte Samantha und lächelte leicht "Ich verkleide mich gerne" Auch Tom lächelte und sagte dann "Darauf habe ich gehofft, denn ich wollte dich fragen..." er verstummte kurz und sah Sam nun mit einen undefinierbaren Blick an. "... ob du mit mir dort hingehen möchtest!"

Mit einen Schlag wurde der jungen Frau klar, dass Tom gestern als sie sich angesehen haben das Gleiche gefühlt haben muss. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wirklich darauf antworten, sie wusste nur, dass auch sie gerne mit Tom zu den Ball gehen würde. In der Hoffnung, dass sie zum Ball noch da sein würde, antwortete sie "Ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen!" Tom lächelte mich glücklich an. Aber bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, blickte ich auf meine Uhr und meinte "Wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke!" Tom schaute zu Schloss hoch und meinte "Oh ja!"

Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Unterricht. Als wir in den Kerker ankamen, war Slughorn schon da, aber der Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen. "Was verpasst?" fragte Samantha Lisa, welche bejahte und meinte, dass wir zu Paaren zusammen finden sollten. Da Tom und Sam als letztes gekommen sind und alle anderen schon einen Partner haben, sind die zwei jungen Hübschen das letzte Paar. Nicht dass es ihnen etwas ausmachen würde.

Slughorn teilte uns mit, dass wir dieses Jahr Heiltränke behandeln würden. So verbrachten wir die ganze Doppelstunde damit, dass wir versuchten irgendwelche Krankheiten zu heilen. Da ich dass alles schon mal hinter mir hatte und Tom so oder so Jahrgangsbester ist, waren wir das beste Team von allen.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Mittagessen. Wo wir zwei immer noch über Heiltränke debattierten. Tom war nämlich felsenfest der Ansicht, dass es ein noch bessere Trank geworden wäre, wenn wir Pfefferminz statt Mondsteinpulver hinein getan hätten, aber Samantha beharrte darauf, dass es besser ist sich an das Rezept zu halten.

Am Nachmittag trafen wir auf niedliche rote fußballgroße, runde Geschöpfe mit dem Namen Krabaell in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Diese Dinge machten sich einen Spaß daraus von Zauberern der Zauberstab zu stehlen und ihn dann zu verstecken. Wir verbrachten den Großteil der Doppelstunde damit unsere Zauberstäbe zu suchen.

Als sie sich zum Abendessen niederließen, meinte Samantha begeistert "Ich will auch so ein Krabaell, die sind furchtbar süß!" Aber Lisa schüttelte vehement den Kopf "Ja wenn sie dir nur nicht die ganze Zeit den Zauberstab stehlen würden!" "Ach das kann man denen doch sicherlich abgewöhnen!" lies Samantha sich nicht von ihrer guten Laune nicht abbringen.

Nach den Essen zogen wir uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück um unsere Hausübung zu machen, da Samantha schon so lange keine mehr gemacht hatte, hatte sie Tom gebeten, ihr bei den Aufsatz in Zaubertränke zu helfen. Dabei berührte er kurz ihren Arm und ihr kam es so vor als würde sie einen kleinen Schlag bekommen. Tom blickte auf und murmelte "Sorry", da er dachte er könne etwas dafür. Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen. Sam hatte das Gefühl die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Ihre Knie zitterten, in ihren Bauch rumorte es und ihr Herz schlug heftig. Schnell blickte Sam weg und sagte "Also wofür ist dass alles jetzt gut?" Es war schwer sie wieder auf den Text zu konzentrieren.

Kapitel 4

Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht

Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass Samantha den Ball wohl doch erleben wird. Die darauf folgenden Wochen und Monate gestalten sich nach ähnlichen Muster. Jeden Tag machten Samantha zusammen mit Tom vor dem Unterricht einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Am Dienstag hat er sie noch mal gefragt ob sie ihm stablose Magie beibringen würde und Sam hatte zu gesagt. Aber auch redeten sie zu diesen Gelegenheiten über viele andere Dinge. Zum Beispiel über das Leben, den Sinn von Gut und Böse und alles was einem sonst so einfällt.

Gegen Mitte ihrer zweiten Woche in dieser Zeit sind sie zusammen am See gesessen und haben gerade über Familie gesprochen. Tom hatte Samantha gerade von seiner Zeit aus dem Waisenhaus berichtet. Da hebt er plötzlich die Hand und legt sie auf Samanthas. Sam sah auf und ihr Blick traf sich wie schon mehrere Male zuvor. Die bekannten Gefühle drohten sie zu ertränken. Ihr Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und bald trafen sich ihr Lippen zu ihren ersten Kuss. Als sie sich von einander lösten grinsten sie sich breit an und küssten sich wieder.

Als sie an diesen Tag händchenhaltend zum Schloss zurück kamen, fragte Natalie wissend grinsend "Gibt es irgendetwas, dass du uns sagen möchtest?" Aber Samantha zuckte nur mir den Schultern und meinte "Ich wüsste nicht was du meinst!" Seit diesen Tag sind Samantha und Tom ein Paar.

Am Wochenende brachte Sam Tom etwas von der stablosen Magie bei. Sie sagte ihm, dass es ähnlich ist, wie mit der stummen Magie. Er sollte sich vorstellen, dass seine Hand sein Zauberstab ist und dann ganz fest an die Zauberworte denken. Tom lernt bemerkenswert schnell. Es ist Samantha schon etwas mulmig zu Mute, wenn sie daran denkt, dass sie Voldemort neue Tricks beibringt.

Die zwei Monate waren viel zu schnell vergangen und Sam wünschte sich beinahe nie nach Hause zurück zu müssen. Aber sie wusste auch noch nicht, dass ihre Zeit zusammen nun sehr bald zu Ende sein würde.

Es war der Tag vor den Ball als Sam Tom von der Zukunft erzählte. Sie erzählte keine Details, nein, sie sagte ihm nur die Wahrheit. Es gab einen wirklich guten Grund warum sie es ihm erzählte. Samantha hatte sich in Tom verliebt. Sam liebt den dunkelsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit.

Kapitel 5

Der Ball oder "Warum muss ich nach Hause?"

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag als Sam am 31. Oktober die Augen aufschlug. Heute würde sie mit Tom auf den Ball gehen. Es war auch der erste Tag seit sie hier ist, an dem sie vor den anderen Aufstand und sich leise aus dem Schlafsaals stahl. Beim Frühstückt traf sie auf Tom, welche sie mit einen langen Kuss begrüßte. "Dir geht es aber gut!" meinte er nach dem sie sich neben ihm nieder gelassen hatte und zu Feier des Tages auch einmal richtig frühstückte. "Heute ist einfach ein wundervoller Tag!" meinte sie und lächelte ihren Freund an. Dieser konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und küsste sie.

"Man nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" meinte Lisa und Natalie beinahe gleichzeitig als sie sich vor ihnen niederließen. "Euch auch einen guten Morgen!" meinte Samantha freudestrahlend.

Wie jeden Morgen verließen Tom und Sam ziemlich bald den Tisch und ein paar Runden über die Ländereien zu wandern. Hand in Hand gingen sie hinunter zum See und begannen diesen zu Umrunden. Plötzlich blieb Tom stehen und schaute seine Freundin traurig an. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!" meinte er und zog Samantha in seine Arme. "Ich will auch nicht gehen, aber ich kann es auch nicht entscheiden!" murmelte sie und schauten sich tief in die Augen. Wieder küssten sie sich lange. "Wir können nur dass beste aus der Zeit machen die wir haben." meinte Sam dann.

An diesem Tag machten beide nichts für die Schule. Statt dessen verbrachten sie den ganzen Vormittag am See und redeten über die Liebe. Nach den Mittagessen zogen sie sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurück und kümmerten sich nicht um Lisas und Natalies Bemerkungen.

Gegen sechs ging Sam nach einen letzten Kuss in ihren Schlafsaal hoch um sich für den Ball zurecht zu machen. Samantha zog ein weißes langes Kleid an. Auf ihren Rücken hatte sie zwei Flügel angebracht und auf ihren Kopf thronte ein Heiligenschein. Die junge Hexe ist wohl ein schöner Engel. Ihr langen dunkelbraunen Haaren fielen in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken herunter und ihr schillernden blauen Augen hatte sie dezent geschminkt. Dann hatte sie noch Lisa geholfen ihre langen blonden Haar aufzustecken. Lisa hatte sich als Elfe verkleidet. Sie hatte eine Date mit Sebastian Lestrange, dass ist ein weiterer Junge aus Slytherin des 7. Jahrgangs. Natalie hatte sich als Nymphe verkleidet und hatte von allen drei wohl an wenigsten an. Sie hatte in Date mit John Potter. So unglaublich das auch klingt, aber es ist wahr.

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sam konnte Tom von weiten sehen. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd und einen dunkelroten Umhang. In seinen kurzen extra verstubbelten schwarzen Haaren konnte man zwei schwarz-rote Hörner erkennen. Wie passend der Engel und der Teufel. Tom wartete am Fuße der Treppe auf sie. Er starrte sie an als sie die Treppe zu ihm herunter kam. "Du bist wunderschön!" sagte er leise als sie vor ihm stand und küsste sie. Zusammen mit den andern gingen sie in die große Halle hinunter.

Die Halle war wunderschön dekoriert. Die üblichen großen Kürbisse standen in den Ecken der Großen Halle, etwas das aussah wie lebende Fledermäuse und überall waren rot-schwarz-orange Papierschlange aufgehängt.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte Tom galant und hielt mit die Hand hin. Samantha nahm sie lächelnd und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Langsam begannen sie sich zum Liebeslied zu drehen. Sam sah in seinen Augen die Liebe nach der sie sich schon so lange sehnte. Gerade wollte sie ihn küssen als sie plötzlich so ein Ziehen im Bauch fühlte. "Oh nein nicht jetzt!" flüsterte sie und dann drehte sie sich um haute ab. "Samantha" rief Tom ihr hinterher, ehe er ihr folgte.

Samantha rannte hinaus zum See. Dort stand sie in ihren schönen weißen Kleid und weinte. "Samantha?" hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich und sie drehte sich um. "Ich muss jetzt gehen" flüsterte sie leise und sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. "Jetzt?" murmelte Tom verzweifelt und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Tom versprich mir etwas" meinte Samantha plötzlich und sah in seine Augen. "Alles... Ich verspreche dir alles!" meinte er zu ihr. "Versprich mir dass du nicht auf die Seite des Bösen wechselst... bitte versprich es mir" bat sie ihren Freund hoffnungsvoll. "Viele Dinge aus der Zukunft hängen von dieser Entscheidung ab... Bitte frag nicht weiter... versprich es mir... bitte!"

"Ja... ich verspreche ist!" sagte er und zog gleichzeitig eine Kette aus seiner Tasche. Es war eine Goldkette mit eine Herzförmigen Medallion. Drinnen waren Bilder von ihr und Tom. Zum Dank küsste sie ihn lange.

Das ziehen in ihren Bauch war stärker geworden und sie wusste, dass es bald passieren wird. Sie schüttelte seine Arme ab und zog sich die Kette mit den kleine silbernen Kreuz vom Hals, welches sie ihm in die Hand drückte und sagt "Ich liebe dich... denk immer daran!" Damit drehte sie sich um und rannte von ihm weg. Sie hörte noch wie er ihr "Ich liebe dich auch" hinterher rief, aber dann hatte sich die Ereignisse auch schon überschlagen. Es gab einen laute Knall, etwas hellgrünes Licht und jede Menge Rauch oder Staub. Als sich der Rauch gelegt hatte, war Samantha verschwunden.

Tom drehte sich um und ging in Schloss zurück. Über seine Wangen rinnen Tränen hinunter. Er weiß, dass er sie niemals vergessen wird, aber dennoch holt ihn die Dunkelheit in den nächsten Jahren ein und das Versprechen scheint vergessen.

Kapitel 6

Wieder zurück

Alle hatten auf die Stelle gestarrt wo Samantha gerade verschwunden ist, alle bis auf Sirius und Bellatrix. Sie kämpften in der Nähe des steinernen Bogens. Bellatixs Zauber traf Sirius in der Brust und er fiel durch den Schleier es Bogens und verschwand. Harry wollte hinterher, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück. Dann rannte Harry Bella hinterher hinaus. Während dieser ganzen Szene bemerkte zu erst niemand, dass Samantha auf einmal wieder dort stand, wo sie vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. Sie sah gerade noch Harry an sich vorbei laufen und ihren Vater hinterher. Aber Samantha sah anders aus als zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie hier verschwunden war. Sam trug ihr weißes langes Kleid, weiße Highheels, hatte Flügel und einen Heiligenschein. Aber die junge Frau überlegte nicht lange und rannte ihren Vater hinterher.

Aber als Samantha im Attrium des Ministeriums ankam war der Kampf zwischen ihren Vater und Tom schon in vollen Gange. Die junge Frau rannte auf die Kämpfenden zu und rief so laut sie konnte "Tom bitte hör auf!" Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. "Was ist passiert?" fragte ihr Vater verwirrt als er sie in dem weisen Kleid sah. "Keine Sorge ich bin nicht Tod... Das ist nur ein Kostüm!" erklärte sie leise. Sowohl bei ihren Vater als auch bei Tom dämmerte es langsam, warum ich in so einen Aufzug hier auftauchte. "Samantha?" hauchte Tom und kam auf die junge Hexe zu. "Ja!" meinte sie nur und schaute in die roten Augen. Wo ist das blau, dass ich so liebe.

Tom streckte seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinen langen Fingern die Kette welche Samantha um den Hals trug. Obwohl er nicht der Mann ist in den Samantha sich verliebt hatte, fuhr dennoch ein Schauer durch ihren Körper. "Ich habe dich vermisst!" flüsterte er leise. Sam schaut in seine Augen und für einen kurzen Augenblick kam es ihr so vor als würde sie ein klein wenig blau aufblitzen sehen. Er fuhr mit den Finger ihre Hals hinauf und hob ihr Kinn an. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Sam konnte sich nicht da gegeben wehren selbst wenn sie es wollte. Nach endlosen Sekunden kam sie schließlich wieder zu sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Warum hast du dein Versprechen nicht gehalten?" wollte sie wissen, aber Tom konnte ihre keine Antwort darauf geben. "Ich..." fing er an, aber er wusste selbst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise "Es ist zu spät Tom!" Mit diesen Worten disapparierte sie.

Als sie in ihrer Wohnung Gestalt angenommen hatte, brach sie zusammen. heulend saß sie in mitten ihres Wohnzimmer auf den Boden und schrie verzweifelt nach der Liebe nach der sie sich sehnte. "Warum ... Warum" schrie sie immer und immer wieder...

Es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, die sie auf den Boden verbrachte. Sie nahm ihre Umwelt erst wieder wahr als ihr Vater in ihrer Wohnung erschien. "Samantha?" rief er in die Wohnung, aber da sah er sie auch schon auf den Boden ihres Wohnzimmers sitzen. Er kam zu ihr und half ihr vom Boden auf. "Komm du musst dich hinsetzen!"

Sam lies sich dann auf ihr Sofa fallen. "Ich will nicht mehr!" flüsterte die junge Frau und verschränkte die Hände vor ihren Brust. So als ob das die Kälte aus ihren Leben vertreiben könnte. "Sag so etwas nicht... Er ist es nicht wert!" versuchte er ihr begreiflich zu machen. "Du hast gut reden... du hast deine Frau schließlich noch!" erwiderte sie trocken. Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie und meinte "Es gibt noch andere Männer ...!" Samantha unterbrach ihn "Hör auf Daddy... Bitte hör auf." Er verstummte, aber er sah seine Tochter besorgt an. "Würdest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen?" fragte sie ihren Vater. Eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen, aber dennoch lies er sie allein. Vielleicht ist es jetzt das Beste.

Als ihr Vater gegangen war, stand Sam auf und zog ihr Kleid aus. Sie zog ihren Pyjama an und legte sich in ihr Bett. Leise weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Kapitel 7

Dinge, die man nach einer Trennung eigentlich nicht machen sollte.

Samantha wachte ungewöhnlich früh auf, aber sie beschloss sofort heute nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen. Nach vielen Minuten schelte sie sich schließlich aus ihren Bett und ging in die Küche. Dort hockte auch ihre Eule Lea auf einen Stuhl und begrüßte sie mit einen leisen Schrei. Schnell schrieb die junge Aurorin eine Nachricht auf einen Zettel und bat Lea diese Nachricht ins Zauberministerium zu bringen. Einige Minuten starrte sie ihre Eule nach als diese aus den Fenster flog.

Dann wandte sie sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Langsam zog sie sich an und ging dann ins Bad, wo sie ihre restliche Schminke von Gesicht wasche und ihre Haare kämmte. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und schon ihn in ihre Tasche. Dann verlies sie auch schon ihre Wohnung um ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.

Im St. Mungos angekommen fand sie schnell den Weg zu ihrer Mutter, sie hatte sie schließlich schon öfter besucht. "Hey Mum!" sagte sie als sie in ihr Zimmer kam. Ihre Mutter sah schon viel besser aus. "Samantha... Ich kann heute noch nach Hause... Dein Vater kommt mich später holen!" meinte sie fröhlich, aber dann merkte sie, dass ihre Tochter etwas bedrückte. "Was ist los Schatz? " fragte sie. "Ach Mama...!" meinte sie und begann wieder zu weinen. Dann erzählte sie ihrer Mutter was im Ministerium passiert ist. "Oh Liebling, dass muss furchtbar sein!" sagte sie und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" murmelte sie nur. "Keine Angst... alles wird wieder gut!"versucht sie ihre Tochter zu trösten.

Samantha saß noch lange bei ihrer Mutter und versuchte an etwas anders zu denken, aber Tom lies sich nicht so einfach aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Als es schließlich an der Zeit war, dass sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen kann, kam ihr Vater bei der Tür hereingeschneit. Samantha half noch dabei die Tasche ihre Mutter zu packen, aber dann verabschiedete sie sich wieder und begab sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Schon als sie die Tür ihrer Wohnung aufschloß, wusste sie das sie nicht alleine in der Wohnung ist. "Hallo!" ruft sie in die Wohnung und geht ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte gerade in die Küche weiter gehen als ihr Tom entgegen kommt. "Was machst du hier?" wollte sie wissen. "Ich wollt dich sehen!" meinte er leise und kam zu ihr herüber. "Ich dich aber nicht!" erwiderte sie und wollte an ihn vorbei aber er hielt sie fest. "Nein bitte hör mir zu!" Samantha riss sich los und starrte ihn an "Was hast du mir schon zu sagen? ... Dass es dir leid tut ... dass du nichts dafür kannst?"

"Ja es tut mir leid ... aber ich bin nur hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe!" meinte er leise. "Ach ja!" erwiderte sie aufgebracht. Statt einer Antwort hob er die Hand und fuhr die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Eigentlich sollte Sam die Hand weg schlagen und sich umdrehen, aber sie bringt es nicht fertig. Dann zog er sie plötzlich an sich und küsst sie leidenschaftlich. Sam kann nicht anders als den Kuss zu erwidern. Sam schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich von einander. Samantha schaut ihn in die Augen. Sie weiß sie sollte es nicht tun, aber dennoch küsste sie ihn stürmisch. Mit der rechten Hand knöpfte sie seinen Umhang auf und lies ihn über seine Schultern gleiten. Süchtig glitten ihre Finger über seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Er stöhnte auf als sie seine Brustwarzen küsste, ehe sie sich wieder seinen Mund zu wendet. Sam fühlte sein Hände unter ihren T-shirt. Als sie sich von einander lösten, zog er ihr das Shirt über den Kopf aus. "Du machst mich ganz verrückt, weißt du das!" murmelte er. Sam lächelte nur verführerisch und küsste ihn wider. Während dessen versuchte sie sein Hose zu öffnen, was ihr auch nach einigen Versuchen gelangt. Die Hose glitt nach unten. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass Voldemort Boxershorts trägt. Nun nahm Sam sein Hand und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie küsste ihn als sie Tom auf ihr Bett drückte. Tom nestelte am Verschluss ihrer Hose herum und nur kurze Zeit später flog diese auch schon durch Zimmer. Ihr folgten bald danach noch alle anderen Kleidungsstücke. Es gibt einige Dinge, die man nach einer Trennung nicht machen sollte und das gehörte ganz sicher dazu.

Kapitel 8

Der Morgen danach

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug und den schlanken, schlafenden Körper Toms neben sich sah, wusste sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Wie hatte sie sich an nur dazu hinreisen lassen können? Wie hat sie nur mit ihm schlafen können? Fragen auf die sie leider keine Antwort weiß, aber sie weiß es war ein Fehler.

Sam stand auf und zog sich an. Dann nahm sie einen Zettel und schrieb ihn einen Abschiedsbrief.

Sie schrieb:

Lieber Tom,

ich nehme an du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber unsere Liebe hat keine Zukunft. Ich würde mich dir niemals anschließen. Und niemand würde dir all das verzeihen, was du getan hast.

Es ist besser wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen... Es ist zu spät um etwas zu ändern...

In Liebe Samantha

Sie legte den Zettel auf den Nachtisch und verlies ihre Wohnung. Sam ging zur Arbeit. Eigentlich wollte sie sich noch einen Tag frei nehmen, aber sie wollte Tom nicht sehen, wenn er aufwacht.

Wenige Minuten später lies sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch fallen. Seufzend zog sie ein paar Akten zu sich heran, welche sich schon länger auf ihren Schreibtisch türmten und begann sie zu prüfen.

Es waren schon einige Stunden vergangen als plötzlich ihre beste Freundin in ihr Abteil gestürmt kam. "Samantha, weißt du schon?" platzte es aus Tonks heraus. "Was weiß ich schon?" fragte Sam ohne auf zusehen. "Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot!"

"Was!" rief Sam aus und starrte ihre Freundin an. "Ja, er hat seinen Zauberstab gegen sich selbst gerichtet!" erzählte sie ihr. "Er hat sich umgebracht?" hinterfragte sie weiter. Tonks nickte und sie erzählte weiter "Er hatte einen Zettel in der Hand mit einen Brief, der sich liest wie ein Liebesbrief!" Samantha machte Tonks keine Vorwürfe, dass sie so froh deswegen war. Sie konnte nichts dafür dass diese Nachricht ihr Herz zerreißt. Samantha fiel ihre Feder aus der Hand und sie brach in Tränen aus. "Was hast du?" fragte Tonks besorgt, aber Samantha$ winkte ab. Stattdessen stand sie auf und verlies den Raum. Sie würde es ihrer Freundin später erzählen.

Nun wollt sie nur noch alleine sein um sich damit abzufinden, dass sie ihr niemals wiedersehen wird. Samantha lang noch Stunden zu Hause in ihrer Wohnung und weinte still vor sich hin.

Epilog

Seit Toms Tod sind schon einige Monate vergangen und sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, aber sie hat sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wird. Außerdem hat sie viel guten Freunde, welche sie nicht mit ihrer Trauer alleine lassen wollte.

Jeden Tag ist jemand anders vor ihrer Tür gestanden und wollte irgendetwas mit ihr unternehmen. Und so hat sie es bald geschafft nicht mehr an der Trauer zu zerbrechen, auch wenn sie ihn immer noch vermisst.

Vor etwas drei Monaten hat ihr das Schicksal auch ein wunderbares Geschenke gemacht und sie freut sich nun immer ein Stück von ihm zu besitzen. Samantha ist nämlich schwanger. Es wird ein kleines Mädchen werden, dass kann sie fühlen.

Aber jetzt muss sie sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Seufzend zog sie eine weitere Akte an sich herangezogen. Seit sie ihren Vorgesetzen gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist, haben sie sie vom Außendienst abgezogen und das hier kann manchmal so schrecklich langweilig sein.

In diesen Augenblick klopfte es an die Trennwand zu ihren 'Büro' und sie sah auf. Es stand ein Mann im Eingang. Er hatte eisblaue Augen und lächelte sie an. Das kann nicht sein, nein, dass ist nicht möglich. Samantha stand auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Tom?" hauchte sie und begann vor Verwunderung leicht zu schwanken. Er kam zu ihr und hielt sie fest. "Ja!" sagte er. "Was? Wie? Warum?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Man hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben" meinte er und fügte hinzu "Obwohl ich eigentlich keine verdient habe!" Sam fiel ihn um den Hals und flüsterte in sein Ohr "Liebe verändern so manchen Menschen!"

Er lächelte sie an und Sam verlor sich in seinen eisblauen Augen. Dann küsste sie ihn. SA


End file.
